Darren Callahan
Darren Samuel Callahan (born July 9, 1991), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to United Championship Wrestling Association in their Portland Pro Wrestling territory under the ring name Darren Calloway. Callahan was initially trained by Jake "The Snake" Roberts and adopted his famously made DDT as his finisher, making his own tweak on the move with Roberts even giving him his nickname of "Master of the DDT". Callahan also received further training from Arn Anderson and adopted a similar brawler like style that Anderson had during his career. Both Anderson and Roberts have praised Callahan's technical wrestling skills, referring to him as one of the best in the business and he's one of the few who are constantly innovating themselves, they've also referred to him as one of the fastest learners in the business having only made his professional debut in 2017. Professional wrestling career Evolution Wrestling (2018) In June 2018, Callahan signed a contract with Evolution Wrestling, making his debut at Evolution IX, defeating Frankie Highwood on the pre-show. Callahan would suffer his first loss at Play the Game, losing to Jayce Idol in a Triple Threat First Blood match that also involved Angel Kash. Callahan would manage to eliminate Kash before being eliminated by Idol with the winner earning a Survival Championship opportunity. At Evolution XII, Callahan would defeat Chris Young once again on the pre-show. A week later at Evolution XIII, the two would have a rematch with Young coming out on top and following the match the two men almost come to blows when Liam Gunn makes his way out to the ring to inform the two men that they'll be becoming a team and that they would face Angel Kash and Lexi Bennett at Made of Money to determine the next challengers for the Evolution Tag Team Championship. At Made of Money both Callahan and Young would defeat Kash and Bennett to become the new number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship. At Evolution XVII, Callahan and Young would suffer a loss – they're first as a team against Amira Kassouri and Eddie Jacobs with Kaia Rain and Issak Otto also involved. Both Callahan and Young received their title opportunity at Welcome to NYC which they came up short. Portland Pro Wrestling (2018–present) In late 2018, Callahan signed a contract with Portland Pro Wrestling. He would make his official in-ring debut on the December 11th, 2018 episode of Breakdown suffering a loss to Amedea Rao. He would get his first win on the December 18th, 2018 episode of Breakdown, defeating Akira Akiyama, thus qualifying for a Fatal Five Way to determine the next challenger for the PPW Rogue Championship. Personal life Callahan is currently in a long-term relationship with American fitness model, Lucia Constantine. Callahan revealed on Twitter on December 21, 2018 that the couple had married. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Rites'' (Pumphandle lift transitioned into a spike DDT) **''Gavel's Call'' (Double underhook Canadian Backbreaker rack transitioned into a modified corkscrew neckbreaker) **''The Last Shot'' (Running single leg front dropkick) *'Signature moves' **Belly to back facebuster **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Brainbuster onto the knee **Capture suplex onto the knee **Discus elbow smash **Double knee facebreaker **Double underhook backbreaker **Dropkick **Flapjack **Front facelock STO **Half nelson backbreaker **Jumping high knee, often used as a counter **Multiple DDT variations ***Argentine ***Cradle ***Facebreaker ***Fireman's carry ***Hammerlock ***Snap ***Spike **Wheelbarrow lift dropped into a double knee backbreaker *'Nicknames' **'"Master of the DDT"' **'"The Technical Messiah"' **'"The Savior of Wrestling"' **'"The Machine"' **'"The Second Coming"' **'"The Human Weapon"' *'Entrance themes' **"Battlescars (feat. KIT Walters)" by CFO$ (2018) **'"Holding My Breath"' by Alien Weaponry (2018–present)